Os Ponteiros do Relógio
by Elizabeth Bathoury Black
Summary: E se você pudesse fazer os ponteiros do relógio voltarem? E se você pudesse salvar a pessoa que você ama mudando seu passado? [RemusLily] Prata no III Challenge de Shippers Pouco Amados.
1. How You Remind Me

**N.A.: É, gente, aí está a fic de cinco capítulos que mandei para o Challenge Remus/Lily e para o Challenge Shippers Pouco Amados (da série: "O que é que a Lizzy tá fazendo que ela não atualiza a Perfume?"). Todos os capítulos são bem curtinhos e seus nomes são baseados em músicas do Nickelback. Como já estão todos prontos, não vou demorar pra atualizar. Acompanhem!

* * *

**

Capítulo 1: É assim que você me lembra do que eu realmente sou

_Ela sorriu._

_Remus nunca soube se o que mais o prendia a ela era aquele sorriso que iluminava o mundo ou aqueles olhos de mistérios esverdeados. Por que, antes de se saber humano, já estava irremediavelmente preso, condenado à contemplação platônica daquele anjo de perfeição._

_Ela continuou sorrindo. "Está nevando", ela sussurrava, ou talvez fosse o sussurro da brisa em seus ouvidos. "Está nevando"._

_A neve caía em volta dela, e Remus nunca pensou que pudesse ver algo tão belo como aquele anjo imaculado emoldurado pela brancura que caía._

— _Venha, Remus! — ela disse, estendendo os braços para envolvê-lo._

_Ele não conseguia negar nem o mais mísero pedido dela._

— _Venha! — ela disse novo, e ele foi._

_Ele correu em sua direção, pronto a abraçá-la, a tê-la em seus braços, sentir a delicadeza daquele corpo junto ao seu; pronto a beijar seus lábios e galgar as escadas do paraíso. _

_Mas, de repente, tudo mudou._

_O céu tingiu-se de negro, e não havia mais neve nem sol. Havia apenas a casa em Godric's Hollow, a casa onde ela vivia, em ruínas, e uma sombra escura avançava por trás dela…_

— _Lily, cuidado! — ele tentou gritar._

_Ela apenas continuou sorrindo e acenando ("Venha, Remus!"), enquanto ele corria desesperado para alcançá-la. Uma risada aguda ecoava em seus ouvidos e um clarão verde cegava seus olhos…_

Despertou arfando.

Merda.

Já fazia dois meses, agora, que tudo acontecera, e ele continuava tendo esses sonhos. Sonhos que o faziam acordar trêmulo de pavor, agarrando-se às cobertas, procurando qualquer vestígio de que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo e de que ela ainda estava ali, ao alcance de uma lareira, de um simples estalo…

Mas ela não estava. Nunca esteve, e jamais estaria.

Fazia dois meses que Voldemort fora à casa dos Potter em Godric's Hollow, na noite soturna de 31 de outubro de 1981. Dois meses desde que o Sr. Potter o enfrentara corajosamente, tentando ganhar tempo para a fuga da esposa e foi morto com uma Maldição Imperdoável. Dois meses desde que a Sra. Potter, segurando o filho nos braços, pediu e implorou pela vida do menino, e foi morta em meio às lágrimas. Dois meses desde que o pequeno Potter, de um jeito que ninguém entendia, derrotara Voldemort.

Poderia ser uma história sobre uma família muito distante, em algum lugar que ele conhecesse apenas por menções em livros, e ele ficaria chocado e lamentaria a sorte deles, e depois esqueceria o assunto — até porque, naquela época, estavam em guerra, e se fosse sofrer por cada morto iria enlouquecer.

Mas não eram quaisquer mortos. Eram Lily e James. Droga, eram o seu único amor e o seu melhor amigo. E fazia dois meses que eles tinham morrido e Remus continuava com aquela maldita sensação de culpa.

Pensar que poderia, que _deveria _ter feito alguma coisa.

"Não havia nada a ser feito e você sabe disso", disse com severidade a si mesmo. "Não havia nada a ser feito. Quando Voldemort ia atrás de alguém, não havia quem pudesse fazer alguma coisa. Nem mesmo Dumbledore. Muito menos você."

Mas, por mais que essas palavras fizessem o maior sentido do mundo, Remus não podia deixar de sentir que poderia ter feito alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_. Se tudo tivesse corrido de um jeito diferente…

Remus John Lupin sempre foi um rapaz arredio, calado e com um quê de misterioso. Acostumado a esconder segredos desde a sua triste infância de licantropia, nunca fora pessoa de espalhar aos quatro ventos coisas íntimas como sentimentos e pensamentos. Por isso, quando se apaixonou pela primeira vez, ficou em silêncio. E esse silêncio lhe custou caro. Muito caro.

Lily Evans era o tipo da garota ideal. Cabelos longos, ruivos, emoldurando um rosto de traços finos e delicados, como porcelana. Debaixo de cílios igualmente ruivos, repousavam dois olhos de um verde-esmeralda profundo e selvagem. Como se fossem duas pedras preciosas, polidas e lapidadas, engastadas naquele rosto sem máculas. E Lily não era apenas um belo rosto, como outras tantas. Era inteligente, forte, e tudo nela remetia à vida.

Era a garota pela qual qualquer um se apaixonaria. Era a garota pela qual Remus se apaixonou.

Era a garota que se casara com seu melhor amigo.

James Potter sempre fora um legítimo grifinório. Sem brios e com sangue quente, falava na hora todas as bobagens que lhe viessem à cabeça. Desconhecia coisas como segredos — embora viesse a experimentá-las mais tarde —, e exibia seus dotes, sem modéstia alguma, por toda Hogwarts. Era saudável, autêntico, popular. Qualquer garota se apaixonaria por ele.

Lily não era qualquer garota. Mas se apaixonou.

E James tinha um dos piores defeitos do mundo: era amigo de Remus. Um dos melhores. Um daqueles pelos quais poderia colocar a mão no fogo sem hesitar.

Remus nunca contou a Lily que a amava.

E, agora, anos e anos depois, Remus ainda sentia como se pudesse ter feito algo, como se a morte deles fosse sua culpa.

Oh, droga. Nem adiantava mais tentar dormir.

Levantou-se e despiu o pijama, colocando uma roupa de sair. Roupas surradas, maltratadas, como ele mesmo era.

Acendeu as luzes com um estalo e foi até a cozinha comer alguma coisa.

Pelo caminho, encontrou uma garrafa de Firewhisky bem acomodada em cima da estante. Como aquilo tinha ido parar ali? Nunca fora de beber. Ah… é. Lembrava-se vagamente de si mesmo arrastando um Elphias Doge completamente bêbado da festa de casamento de James e Lily — Emmeline Vance recusara seu décimo pedido de casamento —, e lembrava de ter arrancado a garrafa de suas mãos. É estranho como o mundo dá voltas e encaixes para que tudo seja oportuno.

Apanhou um copo qualquer na cozinha e encheu-o com o líquido escuro e de cheiro forte.

— Um brinde aos bons tempos.

Sorveu um gole, estranhando o sabor ao mesmo tempo doce e amargo da bebida, sentindo ela queimar na garganta como fogo derretido. Tossiu. Nunca fora acostumado com bebidas.

Sentindo um inóspito assomo de coragem, virou o copo todo de uma vez — quase morrendo de tanto tossir —, e foi até a cozinha, apanhando uma maçã na fruteira — a última — e verificando o armário. Nessas horas, precisava não de Firewhisky, mas de chá.

Enquanto procurava o chá, mordeu a maçã. Era uma das frutas que ele mais apreciava. Elas lhe lembravam Lily, o doce vermelho dos seus cabelos e o gosto suculento e levemente cítrico dos seus lábios. Nunca chegara a provar daqueles lábios, mas, de alguma maneira inexplicável, sabia que, se os provasse, eles teriam esse gosto. Levemente cítrico.

Jogou a maçã fora. De que lhe adiantavam devaneios, se ela não existia mais?

— Você me dá pena, Remus Lupin — falou em voz alta ara o armário.

E, para completar, estava sem chá. Teria que comprar.

Tomou outro gole de Firewhisky, vestiu o casaco pesado e saiu para o inverno lá fora.

A neve caía com fúria sobre Londres e ele afundou o pescoço no casaco, sentindo o vento frio bater no rosto. As ruas estavam desertas. Era claro: 30 de dezembro, quatro horas da manhã. Quem sairia de sua casa?

Tentou atravessar a rua e quase foi atropelado por um daqueles carros trouxas. A neve rodopiava ao seu redor. Caminhou a passos trôpegos pela calçada — ele supunha que os vapores da bebida já estivessem lhe subindo à cabeça ou coisa assim — até avistar o letreiro que indicava uma farmácia. Ótimo, eles teriam chá. Ou talvez sonífero. Quem sabe, se ele tivesse sorte, veneno. Veneno seria ótimo.

Entrou sem sequer piscar dentro da loja, indo aonde estava o chá, até ouvir um grito:

— PARADO AÍ!

Imperturbável, virou-se. O cano de um revólver estava apontado para sua cabeça.

Excelente. Entrara em uma farmácia que estava sendo assaltada por trouxas.

— Passa a grana — disse o dono da pistola, ameaçador.

Remus revirou os bolsos esfarrapados e encontrou alguns dólares, que passou ao homem sem sequer piscar. Ele pareceu insatisfeito, mas, após dar uma olhada no aspecto das roupas do rapaz, concluiu que ele só deveria ter isso mesmo e se afastou.

Todos ficaram parados, estagnados, até os bandidos terminarem de limpar o caixa e sair.

Mas, antes de sair, um deles, o dono do revólver, parou e virou.

Sem que ninguém tivesse tempo de reagir, ele disparou várias balas e saiu correndo.

O cheiro de pólvora invadiu as narinas de Remus. Uma dor excruciante atingiu seu peito como uma pedrada e, quando ele olhou, viu sangue.

As pernas amoleceram. O mundo girava. Tudo se confundia num borrão de luzes e sons que iam lentamente se apagando. A dor corria pelas veias de Remus como um anestésico para as dores que já tinha, e ele perdeu as forças, indo ao chão e mergulhando na escuridão.

* * *

**N.A.: Leu? Gostou? Deixe uma review! Gostou muito mesmo e achou que a autora manda bem? Leia as outras fics dela!**


	2. If Everyone Cared

**N.A.: "Nós veríamos o dia em que ninguém morreria" é o capítulo mais curto da fic toda, creio. Quase um drabble. O título do capítulo é inspirado em um trecho de If Everyone Cared. O do primeiro capítulo, que esqueci de acrescentar, é um trecho de How You Remind Me.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2: Nós veríamos o dia em que ninguém morreria**

Abriu os olhos lentamente.

Se encontrava sentado em uma poltrona de seda, os olhos turvos fitando o grande e negro vazio que se apoderara de tudo à sua volta. Tentou enxergar alguma coisa na escuridão densa, mas não teve sucesso — até um par de olhos azuis brilhar à sua frente.

— Finalmente acordou? — perguntou a moça que se sentara em uma outra poltrona à sua frente.

Tinha cabelos longos e castanhos, e olhos que pareciam refulgir contra o negro à sua volta. Trajava uma espécie de vestimenta grega, chegando até o tornozelo, e Remus encontrou incrível harmonia em sua pele clara e seu sorriso tranqüilo.

— Quem é você? — ele perguntou atarantado. — Onde estamos? O que estamos fazendo aqui?

— Ei, ei, uma pergunta de cada vez — ela disse rindo. — Não sou mais humana, mas também não sou perfeita.

As mãos de Remus tremiam muito.

— Onde estamos?

— Fora do espaço-tempo contínuo.

— Como cheguei aqui?

— Você morreu.

Sentiu o sangue fugir do seu rosto.

— Como? — perguntou, temendo não ter ouvido direito.

— O tiro. Na farmácia. Durante o assalto.

Lógico — Remus lembrou. Faltava chá, ele fora à farmácia, havia um assalto, um dos bandidos atirou nele antes de ir. Simples assim.

"Uma morte patética para uma pessoa patética."

— Você aceitou depressa. Mas, é claro, você queria morrer.

O olhar do rapaz carregava desconfiança:

— Como sabe disso?

— Oh, Remus, eu sei muito mais do que você imagina.

— Como o quê?

— Sei, por exemplo, que você não tem uma noite de sono bom desde que James e Lily Potter morreram. Sei que você se sente culpado por algum motivo ligado à morte deles. E sei, claro, que você a amava.

O sangue, que tão bruscamente fugira do rosto de Remus, subiu às faces de novo, e ele sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Amaldiçoou-se por corar feito um garotinho, àquela altura!

— Quem é você? Como sabe disso tudo?

— São perguntas que encontrarão suas respostas depois. O importante, agora, é saber que você sente culpa e eu estou aqui para reverter isso.

— Como?

— Vamos ver.

Ela se inclinou para frente como se fosse tratar de negócios, e perguntou a Remus em tom quase confidencial:

— Remus, por que nunca beijou Lily?

— Eu nunca tive a oportunidade. Nunca falei o que sentia.

— E se pudesse voltar ao passado? Consertaria isso?

— Eu não a deixaria morrer.

— O que a matou?

A resposta foi curta:

— Voldemort.

— Sim, mas, por que ele a matou? O que causou esta morte?

Os olhos dourados dele fixaram-se nela, como se quisesse entender as suas intenções.

— Foi por causa de Harry, o filho dela. Não sei o porquê, mas Voldemort queria matar o filho dela. Lily era corajosa. Não poderia permitir.

— E você acha que ela não teria sido morta se não houvesse esse filho? Se não houvesse o marido dela?

— Sim — a voz dele lhe escapou num murmúrio.

— E se eu lhe der a chance de voltar ao passado?

Engoliu em seco.

— Não brinque com isso.

— Não estou brincando.

— Como posso voltar tanto tempo no passado?

— Existem coisas além da sua compreensão e da minha, Remus… Se eu lhe der essa chance, você voltará?

O silêncio pensativo tomou conta de Remus por um instante.

— Voltarei.

— Feito.

— Como…

Remus não pôde terminar a frase. Antes que ele visse, estava rodando, mergulhado num redemoinho de horas…

* * *

**N.A.: Agradecimentos a **_Mel Black Potter. _**(Eu respondi pelo sistema do site, mas, como o FF. Net parece estar em greve de alertas e replies de novo, pode ser que você demore pra receber a resposta... Mas eu juro que respondi!)**

**Leu? Gostou? Deixe uma review!!!**


	3. Someday

**N.A.: Aqui vai o terceiro, cujo trecho vem da música Someday (da qual inclusive já escrevi uma song!)**

**Respostas aos anônimos:**

**Nana Malfoy: **Que bom que você gostou da fic! Fico muito feliz!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3: Vamos reescrever um final que preste**

O baque com o chão duro foi mais doloroso do que ele gostaria, mas estava inteiro. O cheiro da grama invadiu suas narinas e uma tontura passageira o obrigou a se apoiar nos cotovelos quando se levantou para olhar em volta.

Seu queixo caiu.

Estava em Hogwarts.

Sim, estava nos jardins de Hogwarts, como ele se lembrava: a Floresta Proibida logo à sua frente, imponente e misteriosa; a simpática cabana de Hagrid; o campo de quadribol, ao longe; o lago, um espelho feito de pura água cristalina, refletindo o céu azul; e… algumas garotas banhando levemente os pés, na margem do lago.

Remus as olhou com atenção. Havia duas que ele não reconheceu muito bem; a terceira, porém, lhe era bem familiar.

Tinha a pele clara, bem clara; cabelos maravilhosamente ruivos, vermelho-sangue, caíam sobre os ombros e o busto bem-feito. Sua boca era, pelo se podia ver tão de longe, vermelha e fresca; e seus olhos pareciam conter uma floresta de mistérios.

Lily.

Sentiu o coração disparar, como se fosse um adolescente em frente à sua paixão platônica — e talvez realmente fosse. Tonto, teve ímpetos de correr até ela e abraçá-la, e jamais deixar com que ela partisse de novo. Contendo um soluço doloroso na garganta, ficou onde estava, o rosto contraído de dor.

Incapaz de suportar mais a visão daquela figura angelical, desviou o olhar, sentindo lágrimas em formação no fundo dos seus olhos.

E foi aí que viu.

Bem escondido entre as árvores, um garoto observava Lily.

Tinha cabelos castanho-dourados, que caíam sobre sua testa, perfeitamente penteados. Os olhos, também dourados, piscavam sem cessar. Ele era magro, enrolado em roupas gastas — já começava a ter dificuldades financeiras —, mas tinha um semblante calmo e tranqüilo.

Remus piscou.

Estava vendo a si mesmo com dezessete anos.

Sim, lembrava agora; um de seus passatempos preferidos era contemplá-la. Sem dizer nada! Como era tolo naquela época…

A missão surgiu em sua mente. Pensou em desistir, por um instante, mas a visão breve de Lily o fortaleceu. Não era por si. Era por ela.

Como tudo em sua vida era.

Avançou.

Encostou suavemente a mão no ombro do adolescente magro que fora um dia, e ele praticamente pulou — distraído, como sempre. O garoto o encarou assustado, os olhos enormes, e a voz saiu falha:

— Quem é você?

Remus sorriu. Ele nunca deixaria de se importar com as pessoas mais do que consigo mesmo…

— Não importa agora.

— V-você não é de Hogwarts, não é? — A voz ficava lentamente mais firme. — Sou monitor, posso levá-lo ao Prof. Dumbledore, se quiser.

— Não preciso, Remus, é com você mesmo que quero falar.

— Comigo? — espantou-se o garoto, como se achasse que alguém vir para falar com _ele _era absurdo. — Por quê? E como sabe meu nome?

Era quase melancolia o que via naqueles olhos curiosos, e, de repente, sentiu-se velho demais.

— São coisas que não importam agora, Remus. Preciso conversar a sério com você. Muito a sério.

As sobrancelhas do garoto se arquearam, como que prontas para a informação que viesse, e Remus tinha esquecido que costumava fazer isso por cacoete.

Quase inconscientemente, seus olhos se voltaram de novo para Lily.

Tão irreal…

— Por que está olhando para ela? — A voz quase inquisitória dele o chamou para a realidade.

Lentamente, se voltou para o rosto magro, e, em vez de responder, disparou nova pergunta:

— Você a ama muito, não é?

O garoto engasgou, lívido.

— Eu não sei do que está falando.

— Sabe, Remus. Eu sei que sabe.

— Ela é a garota pela qual meu melhor amigo está a fim. Eu jamais o trairia.

— Eu sei que você não trairia James, Remus, mas são coisas que você não consegue evitar, não é? Como compará-la com maçãs.

Agora o garoto estava mais pálido que um fantasma.

— Como sabe que eu a comparo com maçãs?

— Eu sei de muitas coisas sobre você.

— Como?

Um suspiro deixou os lábios de Remus.

— OK, chega de brincar. Remus, eu vim do futuro.

— Do futuro? — Os olhos dele brilharam, encantados. — De que futuro?

— Daqui a cinco anos.

— E… — o garoto engoliu em seco —, o que foi que aconteceu nesse futuro para você vir me procurar hoje?

Não houve rodeios:

— Lily está morta.

Ele engasgou. Remus o acudiu, enquanto ele tossia e lacrimejava, dando tapas nas suas costas até ele conseguir perguntar:

— Como isso aconteceu?

— Ela e James estavam se destacando muito na luta contra Voldemort.

— James? Lily se casou com ele?

— Sim.

Um suspiro.

— Acho que eu já sabia.

— Eu sei. Mas o importante é: os dois tiveram um filho, Harry.

— Harry?

— Sim. Por algum motivo que desconhecemos, Voldemort queria o garoto. Então, na noite de 31 de outubro de 1981, ele foi até a casa de James e Lily…

— …e matou a eles e ao garoto.

— O garoto sobreviveu.

— Como?

— Até hoje ninguém sabe. Um dos maiores mistérios de nossa época… mas, Remus, eu vim aqui porque há uma chance… uma chance de salvar Lily.

Os olhos do garoto brilharam ainda mais.

— E eu tenho algo a ver com isso — deduziu de imediato.

— Exatamente — sorriu Remus.

— Me diga o que posso fazer!

— Faria qualquer coisa para salvar Lily?

— Faria tudo.

— Terá que ter coragem.

— Enfrentaria mil Comensais da Morte por ela!

— Mas enfrentaria James?

A palidez voltou rapidamente ao rosto do garoto, mas ele disse sem hesitar um segundo sequer:

— Para salvá-la, enfrentaria!

— Seu papel nessa história é o mais importante, Remus. Você terá que confessar que a ama.

Desconcerto tomou conta do garoto, e ele gaguejou:

— C-confessar?

— Eu sei que você não o faria, se pudesse, mas é o que resta a fazer. Se soubesse como vai se arrepender de não ter falado a tempo…

A indecisão dele era quase palpável. Seus olhos se ergueram lentamente, e pareceu buscar na ninfa de lábios de maçã que banhava seus pés na água do lago a orientação necessária a seu viver. Foi o suficiente.

— Certo. Contarei a ela. Enfrentarei James e o mundo, mas ficarei com ela. Eu vou salvá-la.

— Eu sabia que você diria isso — sorriu Remus, colocando uma das mãos no ombro dele. — Isso é uma promessa?

— Isso é uma promessa.

A redenção iluminou os olhos claros dos dois.

Remus lhe sorriu mais uma vez e se virou para partir, caminhando para a imensidão verde dos jardins. Ouviu ainda a última pergunta:

— Quem é você?

A resposta foi breve:

— Aquele que depende de você pra ser feliz.

A compreensão se espalhou pelo rosto do garoto, mas, antes que mais alguma coisa pudesse ser dita, um choque súbito lhe sacudiu os membros. Mergulhou novamente numa confusão atemporal e perdeu a consciência.

* * *

**N.A.: Leu? Gostou? Deixe uma review!**


	4. Savin' Me

**N.A.: E aí vai o curtíssimo capítulo 4! Música da vez, Savin' Me, da qual também escrevi uma song. Aliás, recomendo procurar o clipe no YouTube. Aquele clipe é fantástico!

* * *

**

Capítulo 4: Diga se vale a pena me salvar

A queda dessa vez o encontrou em sua casa.

Se levantou dolorido, amaldiçoando o capacho áspero da entrada, mas então estacou — _não havia _capacho na entrada de sua casa.

Sem se atrever a acreditar, ergueu os olhos.

As paredes da casa haviam sido pintadas de azul, e o telhado estava arrumado — o telhado, cujos caibros despencavam há séculos! — e flores haviam sido plantadas na entrada e debaixo das janelas. A casa deixara de ser um casebre em ruínas e o som de um piano — ele sempre quis ter um piano! — vinha de dentro, parecendo dançar como a brisa.

Sua vida mudara.

Sentindo o coração bater enlouquecido no peito, abriu a porta da casa com leveza insuspeita, sem saber se ia encontrar lá dentro a pessoa que desejara encontrar por toda a vida.

Conforme ele caminhava para dentro, o som do piano se tornou mais forte, e ele pôde distinguir cada uma das notas da música melancólica, que o envolveu como se fosse física. Remus conseguia quase acreditar que tudo daria certo. Ela estava viva, viva e bem, e eles teriam toda a eternidade pela frente…

Com passos lentos, aproximou-se da sala de estar e pôde vê-la.

Era ainda mais encantadora do que ele se lembrava antes de sua morte. Não tinha mais as linhas de preocupação que ele vira tantas vezes após o nascimento de Harry, e suas mãos de delicadeza extrema dedilhavam as teclas do piano com movimentos leves e suaves. Cascatas de cabelos ruivos, soltos, caíam por seus ombros. Remus poderia contar todas as sardas em volta de seu nariz. Poderia, inclusive, ir até ela e finalmente provar dos seus lábios.

_Poderia, _se já não houvesse alguém lá.

Após perceber a presença de uma terceira pessoa, Remus pôs-se a observar o rapaz que se entretinha com a visão de Lily ao piano. Tinha cabelos castanhos, curtos e bagunçados, e olhos da mesma cor, tristemente doces — marcados por uma melancolia tão intensa que doía. Levou alguns segundos para reconhecer naquele rosto abatido o amigo de tantos anos.

James.

James estava ali, ouvindo Lily tocar piano.

Os olhos de Remus se turvaram quando seu melhor amigo se aproximou de Lily e colocou as mãos morenas de dedos magros em cima de seus ombros. Ela parou de tocar e olhou para ele com olhos úmidos — olhos verdes cheios de mistérios.

— Eu tenho que ir — ele disse.

— James…

— Você sabe que não podemos, Lily. Não podemos fazer isso com ele. Ele não merece.

— Eu sei — ela murmurou.

James sorriu.

— Um dia… em outro lugar… em outra vida, talvez… nós ficaremos juntos. Eu tenho certeza.

Um soluço rompeu o peito de Lily. Soluço de quem não agüenta mais esperar o tempo que virá.

— Olhe — disse James, puxando algo do bolso. — Eu escrevi… para você.

Era um pergaminho, enrolado e cuidadosamente atado com uma fita. Lily o tomou delicadamente com as mãos, tocando a superfície áspera, mas, quando fez um gesto para desatar a fita, James fez que não.

— Leia só depois que eu sair, OK? — ele sorriu. — Eu te amo, Lily.

— Também… também te amo.

Não haviam mais palavras a serem ditas. James se virou para sair, e, ao perceber que ele estava vindo, Remus se ocultou atrás da porta da cozinha para não ser visto.

Ainda antes de ir, James parou, esfregando o rosto. Remus pôde ver lágrimas correndo pelas faces do amigo.

James estava chorando?…

Antes que pudesse ver melhor, James abriu a porta da casa, decidido, e saiu. Como um homem que carrega o mundo sobre as costas.

Remus ficou ali parado por vários minutos, sem saber o que pensar — até um choro chegar aos seus ouvidos.

Tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, foi até a sala que James acabara de deixar.

Lily chorava.

Suas mãos trêmulas seguravam o escrito de James, agora desatado. As lágrimas dela corriam pelo rosto macio e caíam sobre o pergaminho, tingindo-o com o pranto…

— Por que isso teve que acontecer? — Remus mal podia distinguir as palavras entre os soluços. — James, por que isso teve que acontecer com a gente?

Remus não suportou mais. Correu. Abriu a porta com estrondo e sentiu o sol ferir seus olhos — tudo o feria agora. Do que adiantava aquilo tudo se Lily era infeliz?!

— Não era isso que eu queria que acontecesse… — não mais que um sussurro infeliz. — Não era isso…

Foi como se uma pedrada atingisse a cabeça de Remus. A já conhecida sensação de mergulhar num redemoinho se intensificou e ele se perdeu no meio das cores…

* * *

**N.A.: Rumo ao penta!!!**

**Obrigada, Mel Black Potter e Audrey, pelos comentários!!**

**Leu? Gostou? Deixe uma review! Leu? Gostou muito mesmo e achou que a autora manda bem? Leia as outras fics dela!**


	5. Feelin' Way Too Damn Good

**N.A.: Não consegui atualizar no final de semana, mas atualizei hoje! Música do capítulo, Feelin' Way Too Damn Good.

* * *

**

Capítulo 5: Eu sinto como se estivesse sonhando constantemente

Quando abriu os olhos, estava mergulhado na escuridão, e o rosto gentil de cabelos castanhos olhava para ele.

Uma raiva súbita e anormal lhe queimou no peito.

— Por que você fez isso?! — exclamou, se levantando. — Por que me deu esta chance, se sabia que ia acabar assim?!

— _Wir sind gewohnt dass die Menschen verhöhnen was sie nicht verstehen _**(1) **— disse a garota despreocupadamente.

— O que disse?

— Quero dizer que é muito fácil você se voltar para _mim_, agora, sem entender o que aconteceu.

Algo na frase dita, não sabia se o tom ou as próprias palavras, fez a ira de Remus se desvanecer.

— Ela ficou infeliz — disse ele tom desamparado. — Ela ficou infeliz. Eu queria que ela vivesse, mas ela ficou infeliz.

— Sim — disse a moça. — Ela não deixou de amar James.

— Mas por quê?! Por que ela não deixou de amá-lo?

— Porque, não importa quantas vezes você mude o passado, Lily continuará amando James, viva ou morta.

— Mas então não adianta que eu mude o passado?

— Não havia o que fazer.

— Por quê?!

— Remus, você não entende?! Você não tem culpa do que aconteceu. Lily fez uma escolha, e, se você tirar essa escolha das mãos dela, ela será infeliz por não ter escolhido. Ela _escolheu _morrer. Morrer por James, por Harry. Ela morreu em paz consigo mesma! Não é algo que você possa tirar de suas mãos! Você acha que vale a pena salvá-la de uma morte para levá-la a uma não vida? Responda!

Remus se levantou. Lily estava morta, mas morreu por sua escolha. Remus tinha certeza que ela não se arrependeria de nada e faria tudo novamente.

Foi então que ele entendeu — não havia porque salvar Lily! Lily não precisava que escolhessem a vida por ela! Ela mesma tinha feito sua escolha!

— Ainda dá tempo de consertar? — foi sua única resposta.

Ao que a garota disse:

— Boa sorte.

* * *

A queda não era o maior de seus problemas. Se levantou no mesmo instante e procurou agitado. Se não o encontrasse a tempo…

Ali estava: se aproximando do Remus garoto, prestes a lhe falar as palavras que condenariam Lily. Não podia permitir!

Correu.

— Pare! — exclamou, segurando-o pelo braço e puxando-o longe das vistas do garoto.

— O que está fazendo?! — protestou o outro.

— Você não pode fazer isso — ofegou Remus. — Não pode alterar o passado.

— Como assim? Farei isso para salvar Lily!

— Se o fizer, você a condenará a uma vida de infelicidade.

— O quê?!

— Lily ama James! Lily escolheu morrer naquela noite e não há nada que eu ou você possamos fazer. Isso é uma escolha que cabe a ela!

— Mas ela morrerá!

— Entenda! Lily amou James e Harry! Lily morreu por eles! Lily morreria mil vezes por eles, e isso é muito maior que o amor egoísta que dedicamos a ela! Mudar o rumo dos ponteiros do relógio não irá apagar um amor que é maior que o próprio tempo!

O outro ficou desconcertado. Ergueu os olhos lentamente, como o fizera aos dezessete anos, e buscou apoio no anjo que pairava sobre o lago.

— Ela é tão linda… — murmurou.

— Ela é apenas um sonho para nós — disse Remus.

O outro o olhou. Triste.

— E sempre será assim.

Seus dedos tocaram nos de Remus. Carne, osso, sangue e angústia fundiram-se num só Remus, e, de repente, havia apenas um homem, chorando, sobre os jardins de Hogwarts. Chorava porque o Remus menino nunca deixaria de espiar Lily, oculto pelas árvores.

* * *

**N.A.: Eu sinto como se os capítulos fossem diminuindo constantemente... **

**Bem, o próximo é o último. Até lá, eu espero que o resultado do challenge para o qual enviei esta fic já esteja postado... Mas, se não estiver, paciência.**

**Obrigada a Mel Black Potter e Sophia.DiLUA!**

**Leu? Gostou? Deixe uma review!**


	6. Far Away

**N.A.: Último capítulo!**

**A fic ficou em segundo lugar no III Challenge de Shippers Pouco Amados, só para constar. Finalmente, o resultado foi publicado, e a minha fic ganhou um banner cute... Olha gente, tanto _as_ duas capas que o sensei RAB capista fez quanto os três banners do challenge estão disponíveis no meu profile. Quem quiser, dá uma olhadinha, ficaram muito show1**

* * *

Abrius os olhos.

Foi quase cegado pelas luzes elétricas do teto. Tinha tubos respiratórios nas narinas e uma fraqueza extrema tomava conta de seus membros. Um cheiro de anti-séptico invadiu o ambiente. Passos apressados de enfermeiras reboavam pelo piso e gemidos de doentes chegavam aos seus ouvidos como agouros de fantasmas.

Um hospital trouxa.

— Ah, você acordou! — exclamou uma enfermeira próxima ao voltar o olhar para Remus.

— Acho que sim — disse Remus, tentando se levantar e tirar os tubos respiratórios ao mesmo tempo.

— Epa, epa, calma com isso — disse a enfermeira, forçando o rapaz a ficar deitado. — Você fez uma cirurgia muito delicada, não pode sair fazendo festa assim.

— Cirurgia? — repetiu Remus, tentando se lembrar o que exatamente significava aquele termo.

— É, cirurgia. Aquela bala no peito poderia tê-lo matado!

— Bala no peito?…

— Sim, durante o assalto da farmácia onde o senhor estava!

Ah, sim, a garota de cabelos castanhos lhe falara algo sobre ter morrido alvejado durante sua saída noturna. Mas, se… se estava morto… como podia ter acordado?

Havia recebido uma nova chance?

— Você realmente tem sorte — continuou a enfermeira. — A outra vítima do assalto acabou de falecer.

— Falecer? — repetiu Remus ainda meio tonto.

— É, ela levou dois tiros no estômago e entrou em coma após a cirurgia… Não resistiu. Estávamos com medo que você morresse também, mas você acordou!

— Cadê ela? — perguntou o rapaz.

A enfermeira se afastou um pouco para o lado, desbloqueando a visão do resto da enfermaria. Logo ao lado dele, uma família chorava sobre o cadáver de uma jovem.

A mesma jovem que dera a Remus a chance de mudar o passado de Lily.

A surpresa gelou todo o corpo dele, mas deixou-o são o suficiente para chamar pela mãe da moça.

— Senhora!… Senhora!…

A mulher tentou enxugar as lágrimas com um lenço, se aproximando do leito ao lado do da sua filha.

— Onde ela vai ser enterrada? — perguntou Remus.

— Em uma cidade longe daqui — respondeu a senhora num lamento. — Nós não éramos de Londres, morávamos em uma cidade pequena…

— Godric's Hollow?

— Como sabe, moço? — surpreendeu-se a mulher.

— Adivinhei — murmurou Remus tristemente. — Qual era o nome dela?

— Alexis — disse a mãe desolada. — Alexis Scelta. **(2)**

Alexis… Aquela que ajuda…

Nesse instante, em algum lugar lá fora, um barulho alto e ininterrupto de explosões, uma atrás da outra, fez-se ouvir com intensidade, junto com gritos, assobios e felicitações.

A mulher irrompeu em pranto, e a enfermeira enxugou os olhos. Remus perguntou:

— O que houve? Por que o barulho?

— Hoje é, ou melhor, era, 31 de dezembro de 1981. Agora estamos em 1982. Feliz ano novo, rapaz.

Um novo ano. Uma nova chance. Remus tinha recebido uma oportunidade de escolher entre a vida e a morte e, ali, naquela cama de UTI, na noite fria de 1 de janeiro de 1982, ele foi salvo.

* * *

Cemitério de Godric's Hollow.

Era um típico cemitério trouxa. As lápides moldadas em granito com nomes de mortos gravados em ouro traziam uma suave melancolia ao lugar, intensificada pelas estátuas de anjos e pelas coroas de flores.

Coroas de flores que morriam com o tempo…

O túmulo que procurava ainda trazia os vestígios de recente. Coroas e buquês de flores, enrolados em fitas, faixas e ramos com dizeres como "Saudosa filha". O nome na lápide recém engastada: Alexis Scelta.

Se ajoelhou com o buquê que ele próprio carregava. Lírios vermelhos.

— Eu não sei quem você foi — ele murmurou. — Eu não sei porque você fez isso. Mas você me salvou. Você me mostrou um sentido. Eu só posso lhe agradecer. Obrigado, Alexis.

Ele depositou os lírios por cima das outras flores, suavemente como se deitasse um corpo por sobre uma cama.

— Eu… eu já vou. Tenho que visitar uns amigos. — Um suspiro leve escapou dos lábios do rapaz. — Seja feliz em uma outra vida…

Ergueu-se. Poderia prestar homenagem eterna à desconhecida, mas tinha… tinha que resolver uns assuntos pendentes.

Suas pernas o guiaram até um pouco adiante. Ali ficava a maioria dos túmulos recentes — pelo menos dos que ao tinha jazigos familiares.

Logo encontrou.

Eram duas lápides muito próximas, com letras gravadas a ouro. Um tapete de flores mortas se estendia pelo chão e Remus se ajoelhou sobre ele, encarando os dois túmulos.

_James Potter — Nascimento: 1 de junho de 1959 — Falecimento: 31 de outubro de 1981. Amado esposo e pai._

_Lily Evans Potter — Nascimento: 19 de dezembro de 1958 — Falecimento: 31 de outubro de 1981. Amada esposa e mãe._

— Como eu pude negar o amor de vocês dois? — perguntou Remus para as lápides.

Só o vento fez-se ouvir.

— Hoje eu entendo, Lily. Entendo tudo. Queria que você soubesse que eu te amei… Te amei, te amo, e sei que jamais você vai deixar meu coração. Sou seu para sempre… mesmo que você não seja minha.

Com um sorriso entristecido, Remus plantou um beijo na pedra, sentindo a frieza do granito sob seus lábios.

Depois se voltou para James:

— Um dia, nós vamos nos encontrar de novo, Prongs… E aí você vai me contar qual é o gosto do beijo dela.

Foi quase como se sentisse o sabor. Levemente cítrico…

Remus se levantou e partiu. Não olhou para trás nenhuma vez. Sabia que a vida seria difícil dali pra frente, mas aquela coragem inóspita lhe animava o peito, como se tivesse tomado um copo de inteiro de Firewhisky — como se pudesse enfrentar o que viesse.

Ele não viu, mas o vento castigou o cemitério, arrastando flores pela relva. Uma dessas flores voou pelo ar, embalada pelo vento, e pousou suavemente nas lápides de Lily e James.

Um lírio vermelho.

* * *

**(1) **"Estamos acostumados a ver o homem desprezar o que não compreende", Goethe. (Essa é a tradução pra frase em alemão do capítulo 5. Esqueci de botar a nota.)

**(2) **

* * *

**N.A.: E aqui se completa a fic. A verdade é que eu gostei muito de escrever Ponteiros, porque pra mim foi uma proposta totalmente nova. Eu pequei em alguns pedaços, mas, ainda assim, acho que fiz um bom trabalho.**

**Obrigada a Mel Black Potter e Sophia.DiLUA, que comentaram!**

**Leu? Gostou? Deixe uma review? Leu? Gostou muito e achou que a autora manda bem? Leia as outras fics dela!**


End file.
